Beautifully Broken
by Raven Mercury
Summary: set in seventh year but not half blood approved. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Then something terrible happens on Halloween what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than new characters

Summary: set in seventh year but not half blood approved. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Then something terrible happens on Halloween what could it be?

A/N – My second story and a changed name Was Sexii Mudblood not RAVEN MERCURY please read my story

* * *

Chapter One 

"MEME!" Yelled a voice from the top of the stairs in the heads dorm

"MALFOY I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME MEME ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled a beautiful brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Meme Don't make empty threats." Said a gorgeous blond boy with greyish blue eyes as he walked down the stairs slowly "And—"

"THAT'S IT FERRET YOU'RE DEAD." Said Hermione launching herself at him. She started hitting and punching him.

After about 15 minutes they both broke out into laughter. Draco had Hermione pinned under him and hr hair was spread out around her. Draco Malfoy had changed. He had shown up at Grummald (Can't spell) Place one night blooded and battered. Harry and Remus Lupin brought him in and fixed him up. On the day that Harry and Draco had to go to Diagon Alley they ran into the Weasley's and The Granger's. They also ran into Draco's good friend Blaise who told Draco that he wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. He asked Draco if Draco knew of anywhere he could stay and Harry said that Blaise could stay with them.

**Flashback**

"**Meme where are you?" Yelled a muggle looking man walking threw the fuss and bustle of people**

"**Oh god please no." Hermione mumbled**

"**What was that Granger?" Asked Draco looking over at Hermione**

"**MEME!" yelled the muggle man again "Oh there you are." He said pulling Hermione into a hug. He looked to be in his late 60s to early 70s.**

**Ron and Draco snickered but stopped when Hermione glared at them.**

"**This is my grandfather. Granddad this is Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron." She pointed to each one in turn.**

"**Well Meme I will leave you to your friends. Have fun and I'll see you at home." He waved and left without question.**

"**Meme…" Draco mocked**

"**Malfoy don't start." She snapped**

"**Let's go get something to eat." Said Harry shaking his head at his friends.**

**End of flashback**

"Draco get off you whale." Hermione smirked

"I am not a whale. I am very skinny thank you very much." Draco said voice full of confidence

"To skinny if you ask me. You're not eating nearly enough no scratch that you barely eat." Said a voice from behind them

Draco looked over his should to see Harry.

"What are you to doing?" Asked Harry changing the subject

"He keeps calling me Meme." Sighed Hermione

Harry looked quite amused "Then why pre tell is he on you?" he smirked

"She called me a whale." Said Draco

"After you pinned me." She countered

"So…you hit me."

"You called me meme."

"You…"

"Enough you to are worse than a married couple." Laughed Harry as he sat on the couch

Draco got off Hermione and helped her up and they went to sit with Harry. Harry, Hermione and Draco were inseparable. Many nights Harry would crash in the Heads common room. Ron and Blaise were in a relationship and were always spending time together. It took them awhile to actually tell the three of them because of the whole gay thing they didn't want their friends thinking of them differently. Nobody did but they slowly began to drift away.

"Are not." Pouted Draco

"Anyways. All the plans are done for the Halloween Ball. It should be a blast. Other than…" Hermione stopped short

"What?" Asked Harry after a minute

"Nothing." Hermione answered way to quickly "I'm going for a shower and going to bed I'm tired." She said as she got up she gave both boys a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs.

"Something's up with her." Said Draco getting up and plopping down on the other couch. He stretched out but his 6 foot 3 height was too large for the couch.

Harry looked over at his friend. Draco was far to skinny and he thought of the boy as a younger brother even know Draco was 4 months older than Harry.

"Something's up with you." Said Harry finally

"Harry can we talk about this another time? Please?" Said Draco looking into Harry's green eyes. Harry nodded.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Asked Harry

"Pansy asked and so did a Ravenclaw. I told Pansy no so I'm going with the Ravenclaw." Answered Draco "You?"

"Ginny." Harry answered shortly

Little did they know that Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs listening to the whole conversation with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Very short chapter i know but i just wanted to get started...i have babysitting tonight so i will try to update as soon as i can __hopefully tomorrow_

_Review_

_Ray_


	2. Chapter 2

Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than new characters

Summary: set in seventh year but not half blood approved. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Then something terrible happens on Halloween what could it be?

A/N – My second story and a changed name Was Sexii Mudblood now RAVEN MERCURY please read my story

Chapter two

* * *

The next few days leading up to the ball were very uneventful. The three would go to their classes and do their assignments as planned. When the day of the ball finally arrived the students got a day off classes. The ball was being held on a Friday.

"Hermione shouldn't you be getting ready?" Asked Draco as he descended the stairs in his costume. He was wearing a zoro outfit. He had the mask and everything. He changed his hair colour black (temporarily) and his eye colour was brown.

"No." she muttered "I'm not going."

"Why not?" he asked concerned

"Not feeling well." She answered shortly not looking at him. Draco took a seat right next to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"You're not running a fever." He said quietly

"Screw off." She snapped as she got up and stormed to her room. She slammed the door in the process.

Draco sat on the couch staring at her door confused. Harry, Ginny and Pansy walked in. Just then they heard something being thrown against the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Harry looking wearily at his friends bedroom door.

"I'm not sure. She says she's not going. I know for a fact that she got a costume because she hid it real well when we went shopping for them." Said Draco

They heard more banging and a few yells from the room.

After a few moments Ginny said quietly "She doesn't have a date."

"I…wha…but…she never said anything." Said Draco looking dumbfounded

"No wait remember the other day when she called you a whale?" Asked Harry

Draco nodded

"She cut herself short…remember?" Draco clued in and put his head in her hands

"Boys." Ginny and Pansy mumbled

"I'm going to go talk to her." Said Ginny.

Ginny walked up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom. They didn't hear anything for several long minutes. When Ginny came back down she looked at the boys sadly and mumbled "Let's go."

They walked down into the hall in silence. When they got to the Great Hall they were left breathless. The walls had mirrors on them and when you looked into them you saw your worst fears, their were orange and black streamers hanging everywhere, candles and pumpkins floated everywhere. A few bats flew around too.

As people piled in things began to go into full swing the music started and everyone was having a blast. Then about half way through Dumbledore came up onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween ball. The decorations this year were done by none other that our very own Hermione Jane Granger." Everyone looked around to see if they could spot her

"She's not here." Someone yelled

"Well let the ball continue." Spoke Another

They music started up again. After the first few songs Draco decided to sit down.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Said Pansy

A slower song came on;

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
_

All of the dancing couples stopped and looked at the entrance way. There stood a girl. Her hair was short and black and messy but looked good. She had a black torn dress on that had spaghetti straps and a corset like top and came down to about mid thigh. She had black wings coming out of her back. She walked down slowly and went straight to Draco. Across the hall Ginny and Pansy shared a knowing look.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

Draco stood up and answered the unasked question. He lead the girl to the middle of the dance floor.

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red? _

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love

They didn't say anything until the dance ended.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked

"Yes." She answered shortly he knew that voice quite well he just couldn't place it.

"How?"

"Can't tell you?" She said as she walked away

He followed her out to the corridor but she was gone.

* * *

HEy there good or no i know they are really short chapter's i will try to make them longer

Ray


	3. Chapter 3

Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than new characters

Summary: set in seventh year but not half blood approved. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Then something terrible happens on Halloween what could it be?

A/N – My second story and a changed name Was Sexii Mudblood now RAVEN MERCURY please read my story

* * *

"Harry I have to find this girl." Draco said the next morning. Draco often sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast "And I have to figure out what's wrong with Meme."  
"We will. Did she say she was coming down to breakfast?" Asked Harry

"He bedroom door was still locked so I knock but got no answer so I figured she was still sleeping." Answered Draco

Just then the Great Hall doors open and in came a whole bunch of Slythrins. Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle and a few 6th years Draco didn't know.

He sat down and was immediately bombarded by questions. Draco and Harry heard "She was a virgin. She cried the whole damn time screaming for her Golden Boy and Blood Traitor Malfoy. I told her that they didn't care for her anymore…" They did hear what else was said because they both ran out of the hall.

Half way to the heads dorm they ran into Blaise and Ron. Ron thrusted a paper into their hands.

**Two Muggles Killed **

**Two muggles in east ** **London**** (A.N. I'm not sure where they live) were found dead last night when the Dark Mark was hovering over their house. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were muggle dentists. They have one daughter who is currently at ** **Hogwarts** **School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More news will be a available in tomorrows edition. **

Draco, Harry, Blaise and Ron ran to the Heads Dorm. They ran up to Hermione's bedroom door.

"Herm's open the door please." Ron Begged

"I don't think she will. Blaise go get Dumbledore, Ron get Snape or Mcgonagall." Demanded Draco running into his room.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Harry

"You'll see." He said disappearing

A few minutes later he heard clatter in Hermione's room. And Draco opened the door.

"She's not here." He said looking panicked

Dumbledore , McGonagall and Snape walked in hurriedly. Ron and Blaise walked in behind them. They looked around Hermione's room and talked to the four boys. Asking them where she might go.

Sitting around waiting was not something Draco liked to do. Their was a knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it. Pansy and Ginny walked in. Harry gave them both a hug. Pansy sat down beside Blaise and Draco. Draco hadn't even moved. It was all his fault. He should have asked her to the ball, he should have figured out what was wrong with her, he should…he should have protected her.

"That was her. In the black? Wasn't it?" Draco murmured quietly to Pansy. Pansy looked to Ginny who nodded.

"Yeah it was. She wanted to surprise you. I guess but she was mad when you asked me to the ball. She really likes you Draco." Pansy said quietly

A short time later Draco stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a walk." And with that he stalked out the door. He walked out to the chilly October air. He had one of Hermione's favourite songs in his head. He started singing it:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do. _

_I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. _

He walked out over towards the lake. He wanted to kill Nott and whomever killed her parents. They were going to pay. He walked along the lake to where he took Hermione three weeks ago. It was hidden and when you laid down you could look at the stars and feel peace full. It wasn't dark yet so he took his time.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

Night started to fall and Draco walked more slowly. For some reason he dreaded going there. The closer he got the more he wanted to go back to the castle and cry in his bed. NO I will not cry. He kept going.

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge _

He made it there in five minutes. He looked and saw a girl with black hair and a news paper clutched in her hand. TODAY'S PAPER. Her clothes were dirty and he couldn't see her face because her back was to him.__

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

Black hair… "Meme." He said slowly. She rolled over and looked at him. Tears stainded her face._  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do... _

"I didn't know where else to go. I have no where to go." She whispered as more tears fell down her face.

* * *

Thanks to my very few reviews you guys keep me going...anyways i'm not sure when i will update next.

Ray


End file.
